[unreadable] To harness the potential of biochemical research focused on achieving the Healthy People 2010 objectives, the Charles R. Drew University of Medicine and Science (Drew) proposes the construction of a dedicated 20,000 sq. ft. "Biomedical Research Unit". Due to the growth of the research enterprise, the University finds itself in need of additional laboratories for basic investigations. The "Biomedical Research Unit" is part of the long-range plan to expand the academic infrastructure of the University. This plan included a 40,000 sq. ft., two story Drew "life Sciences Center" that will house clinical research activities on the first floor. This application requests funding for build-out of the "Life Sciences Center" second floor to support state-of-the-art biomedical investigation, and to integrate basic and clinical researchers within a common environment. The completed "Life Sciences Center" will enhance creative thinking, training, inter-disciplinary collaborations and translational genomics to better address key areas of health disparities in diabetes, cardiovascular disease, hypertension, and cancer. [unreadable] [unreadable] The Specific Aims of the Drew University "Biomedical Research Unit" (BRU) are to: 1) construct an efficient state-of-the-art basic biomedical research unit that supports National Institutes of Health (NIH)-funded research; 2) provide an optimal research environment that will support and enhance the recruitment of established biomedical researchers; 3) integrate basic and clinical researchers within a common facility to enhance creative thinking and interdisciplinary interactions; and 4) improve the basic biomedical research environment at Drew to facilitate high quality training for junior faculty, postdoctoral trainees, and students dedicated to pursuing biomedical investigation focused on achieving Healthy People 2010 objectives. [unreadable] [unreadable]